Attraction
by Chirugai
Summary: Spira is free, Tidus has returned...what more could Yuna ever wish for? But when she takes a walk on the beach one night, she meets a person she hoped she'd never see again...See AN inside for more!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FFX-2. Just the plot of this story and a few other unrelated things.  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! After reading aer-seph4eva's () fics "Past and Present Combined" and "Dream of False Rhapsody" fics, I really liked the odd yet interesting idea of Yuna and Shuyin being a couple. So...here's my lame attempt at a Shuyin/Yuna fic. Also, there'll be hints of Tidus/Rikku (I've been a fan of that coupling for a long time!), but remember that Yuna and Tidus still love eachother, but there are some irresistable attractions...basically, it's all a complex love-trianglish-thingy with a hint of action and a PLOT developing in about Chapter 3. I know present to you the Prologue. Enjoy!  
  
Attraction  
  
By Chirugai  
  
******* Prologue *******  
  
"Tidus," I said as I looked down at him. He was completely soaked, and his cheeky grin only made me laugh more.  
  
"'sup?" he said, smiling at me.  
  
"I..." I glanced up at the hazy sky. Wisps of fine cloud obscured some stars from view, however the stronger ones shone through. The air was humid, and I was overjoyed that Tidus had come back. However, it had all come as sudden shock to me. One moment he was a fading mass of pyreflies, the next a solid, real figure. My head was swimming and I felt dizzy. I just needed a couple of moments alone. "...I'm going to go for a little walk on the beach."  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow, but lowered it after a moment. "Ah. I see." He looked down, a slight wave of reject overcoming him. Smiling, I hopped down into the water and placed my arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry," I assured him. "I just need some thinking time. To clear my head, you know. It's been a big journey and I just need to relax." I spun around and embraced him.  
  
"I've missed you so much," I whispered into his ear. Tidus kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Me too..." he responded.  
  
*  
  
After walking several metres, I stopped and sat on the sand. As I looked up at the now cloudless sky, I began to unlace my boots and think. My mind wandered, meeting old memories of 2 years ago, little snippets of speech.  
  
"I've done it. I have become a summoner."  
  
"But I believe you!"  
  
"If we get separated...  
  
...just whistle."  
  
I gracefully slid off my boots and lay them next to me as I skimmed my toes gently over the surface of the water, still gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Do you want to see him?"  
  
"...you are not Lenne!"  
  
My mind stopped at the last quote. Who really was Shuyin? All I really knew was that he and his lover – Lenne – died 1000 years ago in Zanarkand when he tried to control the Vegnagun. And the thing that disturbed me most was the fact that he looked just like Tidus. He also had so much in common with him, living in Zanarkand and being the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
And then, I had yet another thought, and a particularly interesting one as well. Tidus was a dream, right? And he lived in Zanarkand around the same time Shuyin did. What if Tidus was a dream clone of Shuyin sent into the future to protect me? That would explain why he disappeared after I defeated Sin. His mission was over.  
  
But, unfortunately...I fell in love. What a stupid thing for a summoner travelling on the road to death to do. And with their guardian, too! I stood up and continued walking, gazing down at my feet and listening intently to the sound of the sand crunching underneath me, my boots swinging back and forth in my hands. Once again, I looked up at the sky. It was such a lovely night. And the stars...they intrigued me –  
  
"Ah!" I gasped as my feet bumped into something solid. Losing my balance, I fell over into the sand.  
  
I heard a low groan coming from next to me, and rolled over to see what I had bumped into. A man with blonde hair was shakily trying to sit up, but kept failing. He looked very weak and in a terrible state. My brows knitted in confusion as I reached out a hand. It definitely wasn't Tidus. This man wore a red blitzball uniform. With another gasp, I knew it could only mean one thing...  
  
Shuyin was back.  
  
A/N: Cliffy! Review, peoples, and tell me what you think! More reviews = updates! 


End file.
